


morning light

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Lesbian Clary Fray, Mornings, POV Clary Fray, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Izzy and Maia were both still sound asleep, even with the warm morning sunlight pouring through the windows over them..."
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 12





	morning light

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for the Femslash Feb day 3 prompt: Secret

Izzy and Maia were both still sound asleep, even with the warm morning sunlight pouring through the windows over them. Maia's bedroom was tall and airy, the large saltwater fish tank on a long low bookshelf filled the room with the soft sound of running water. The thin curtains were moved by the fan- fluttering beautifully and softening the light further.

Clary sat in the soft, old chair in the corner, dressing in Maia's shirt and what were probably Izzy's panties (they shared so much, it was hard to tell at this point). Her legs were drawn up so that she could balance her sketch pad on them. She had a good number of her pencils, leftover from all the different times she had stayed here before.

The moment was beautiful and she had known she needed to capture it as soon as she woke up. When she had been younger, she would have never been able to imagine this could be her life. She had never thought she would find her own strength, to realize the truth in her feelings. She had assumed for so long, because it was all she saw, that she would have to be with a man. Then came the shadow world and all-new complications. 

But Izzy's smile, the sparing, sharing clothes... At a certain point, it clicked. She wanted to go out to dinner with Izzy, to spend their evenings talking or cuddling and did not have those feelings for Jace or Simon. The way Maia fit into all that was a surprise but also only felt right. Like a final puzzle piece fitting to reveal the full picture.

Maia's arm rested along Izzy's back, her cheek on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy's hair was spread across the pillows. Both their legs tangled in the sheets that rested low on their hips. Clary tried to capture it all. The feeling of home that settled all around her was hard to catch in lines and shading. She was comfortable here and wanted to catch some of that to always have with her. No matter what happened.

Clary had been working on shading the folds in the sheets, so focused on her paper and not her subjects that she didn't notice that Izzy had woken up. Izzy's head was resting on her arm, bright, wide smile on her face. She was beautiful, hair messy and no makeup, but Izzy was always beautiful.

Izzy reached out an arm, trying to summon Clary back to bed. "It's too early to be up," Izzy whispered.

"No it’s not, we just stay up too late," came a murmur from Maia, as she rolled off Izzy and onto her back. "Clary, is there coffee?"

Clary set her drawing aside, closing the book to hide what she was working on. There were more and more sketches in there of her girlfriends, a secret stash that maybe she would one day show them. But the drawings were really just for her, to try and get some of what was in her heart out onto the page because it felt that if it built up... she wasn’t sure what would happen.

"Of course there is coffee," Izzy said, pushing herself up, before shooting Clary a look. "Wait, there is coffee, right?"

"I'll go warm it back up," Clary answered, standing and stretching after being curled up in the chair, shirt riding up.

"Mm, I have a better idea," Maia reached over Izzy and caught Clary's hand when she moved past the bed to the door. Maia tugged gently until Clary sat on the edge. "Why don't you come back to bed, warm us up, then we all have coffee."

"Oh, I like that idea better," Izzy agreed, but that might just be because Maia's chest was right in her face. This could distract anyone from anything, including Izzy's need for shocking amounts of caffeine.

Clary laughed and let herself be pulled back in, content to be in their arms once more.


End file.
